


Perfect Chemistry

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Furry, Multiple Orgasms, Potion-induced Heat, Powerbottoming, Temporary Lycanthropy, Trans Female Character, Trans female reader, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: While working with your not-quite girlfriend Aura on a "love" potion, things get intense when the potion itself backfires and you both end up hot and needy with only one way to satisfy: each other.





	Perfect Chemistry

You know, the last profession you thought you’d get into was potion making.

Yet here you are, in a lab acting as an assistant to one. Her name was Aura, and she was a talented if reckless alchemist. She was always experimenting, with either you or herself ending up as the test subject for them. And with how wild some of her potions get, you’re not surprised with how many batches of Nullifier potions you two go through just to rid yourselves of the side effects.

But it’s not all bad. And you’re actually learning a lot about alchemy while doing this. You expected to just be cleaning and organizing but Aura involves you a lot in the process, acting more like a teacher than a boss. The blue-furred cat-deer also was rather cute with her soft purple hair pinned back while she worked.

And occasionally, she does something that you just can’t help but find her cuter for. All these little quirks and habits that changed your view of her over time from an eclectic scientist to an adorable and frighteningly intelligent friend.

One day, while working in the lab together, she wants to try another experiment. It’s a pair of potions, made to be taken together by two different people. “They’re love potions! Or, rather, I really hope they come out as such. It’s really hard to make a proper love potion. Getting the aphrodisiac just right can be really difficult but I think I got a good one.”

“Getting a recipe ready for Valentine’s day?” You ask her, looking over the paper she was reading.

“Perhaps. Also the idea of making a love potion sounds like a lot of fun. There’s a lot of practical uses for them, actually. They’re also just really fun in general.” She gives you a bit of a smirk, glancing up at you with a look.

“And by fun you mean…” Your face warms in blush, and you look away.

Aura giggles, patting your shoulder gently. “Don’t worry, I’ll be testing it on myself so you don’t end up uncontrollably horny or something.” Her words aren’t exactly reassuring, but at least you should avoid the full effect of what she has planned.

And so you two get to work. Aura gets her equipment out, beakers and flasks strewn around with all sorts of herbs and chemicals inside. Some resting over Bunsen burners and brought to a steady boil, others submerged in a cooling vat. You work to bring her the ingredients she needs, check on vials, and help with the busy work that comes with making potions.

“And one last touch of mandragora root…” Aura sprinkles a few fibrous strands into each of the potion bottles. The soft blue fluid turns an intense purple, and it looks like a success!

Only, the surface of the potion doesn’t seem stable. It rolls and bubbles as if it were close to boiling. “Uh, Aura, is it supposed to do that?”

She scans over the potion, before nodding. “Yeah, it’s supposed to for a while until it calms down. Sure is taking it a bit though…” As Aura looks over the potion, the bubbling actually starts to get more intense, and soon a thick burst of purple smoke launches from the lip of the vial straight into her face!

“A-Aura! Are you… okay?” As the smoke clears, it’s very, very clear what just happened. Her face was flushed pink and her heart-shaped eyes seemed to be glowing. That’s one strong love potion.

“Oh, yeah, I’m- hhf… Good~” She seems a bit… off as she speaks. Her speech is a touch slurred and her thighs were rubbing together while she stood. “Just… warm~”

“A-Aura, I think maybe we should get you somewhere… else, so you can take care of all of this.” You take the potion from her and set it down carefully, urging her out of the lab and upstairs where her bedroom was. Nice and convenient, living above your workplace.

The cat-deer was making all manner of purry, huffy noises as you lead her upstairs. “Oh this feels… so nice… I just wanna touch you all over~”

You face reddens with blush, and you nudge open her bedroom door. “L-let’s just get you into bed okay? You can, uh, take care of this yourself I think?” You try not to think about just how, well, much she might be in bed, especially under the effects of this love potion.

“Come onnn, here I got you one too~” Aura pulls out another of the love potions which you had no idea she had on her. The surface of it was rolling about as much as the other, and you back away a bit as she uncorks it.

“I… A-are you sure, Aura? Should I… get the nullifier potions first?” You hesitate. You’ve cuddled and kissed before but never gone all the way with her. But having your first time while under the effects of a love potion… oh gosh that actually does sound really nice, if really intense.

“A-alright.” You take the potion from her, uncorking the bottle. The smell is what hits you first. It’s sweet, like, really, really sweet. It’s almost too much to handle, but you power through. Touching the lip of the bottle to yours, you tilt back and let the thick fluid flow into your mouth. The taste is even sweeter than the smell, and instantly you feel your body heat up with an arousal like nothing you’ve felt before.

But before you can swallow all of it, Aura pulls your arm down. Glass is replaced by flesh as she kisses you suddenly and deeply. She purrs deeply as her tongue swirls around inside your mouth and her arms wrap tight around you. You let some of the love potion flow into her mouth and she gulps it down greedily.

With you both under the effects of the potion, your mind is in a warm, needy brainfog. It feels amazing, disorienting, warm, and dizzy all at the same time. You can’t focus on any one thing except for your insatiable need to fuck this cute deercat who has her arms around you.

You take some wobbly steps backwards as Aura starts to push you up against the wall. Her hands wander across your body, eager to feel you all over. They sneak their way underneath your top, and soon your chest is being fondled and played with, your tongues swirling and rubbing against each other.

Then you feel her knee press in between your legs, and you can’t help but let out a cute squeak into the kiss as she starts to grind her leg against your warm crotch. Fuck it feels amazing… Your sensitivity is through the roof. Just her teasing is enough to get you close to orgasm. But as you trail your hands along her body, exploring beneath her clothing, you can tell the potion is doing the same to her. She shivers at your touch, a needy moan muffled by your kiss.

After just a couple moments, you feel your body tremble and shake in one of the strongest orgasms you’ve ever felt. You practically collapse right there, but Aura’s grip on you keeps you stable. And soon after, she hits orgasm too.

Still in the afterglow of the first of many orgasms of the night, Aura pulls away from the kiss. “Let’s… move to the bed…” She whispers between desperate pants.

“Y-yeah…” You two untangle from each other’s arms before making your way clumsily to the bed. Once seated, Aura’s hands start to explore your body again, but this time with the goal of undressing you.

It takes a bit of effort and a few brief makeouts before you’re both undressed. You’re lied down on your back, arms pinned to the bed, with Aura on top of you purring loudly. Her hen was hard and rather soaked at the head with the mess she made in her panties.

Beneath her, your legs were spread to reveal your own hen, hard and eager to be used. Just as soaked as hers, too. “R-ready…” You whisper up to her.

You expected her to just fuck you, stuff your cute butt right there. But instead she lines herself up with your hen, a grin on her face. You feel her warmth radiate over your hen, your tip nudging against her entrance. And, perhaps aided by the love potion somehow, she presses downward and takes your entire length in one go.

You both moan out eagerly. The sensation of her taking you like that, of your hen sliding into her ass so easily, drives you close to another orgasm already. Aura can’t help but let herself falter a little, her mischievous grin fading into a blissful, needy moan.

She leans down over you, kissing you deeply again. Your arms were still pinned, so all you could do was buck and grind up into her. She returned the movements in earnest, your hen thrusting in and out of her shallowly, pressing against all her sensitive spots.

After a bit she seems to regain some of her composure. Aura breaks from the kiss, her deep purrs starting to turn into growls. She nuzzles your cheek, then down to your neck. “A-Aura…” You moan out quietly, before letting out a needy whine as she bites you suddenly. Her sharp incisors dig gently into your neck. “Nnf!!”

It was just enough. Your hips buck upwards as you hit your second orgasm just from the bite. A rather thick amount of cum pours into Aura, stuffing her cute butt. And she wasn’t far off herself, as her hen starts to paint yours and her stomachs with her warm seed. Oh gods things are gonna get messy…

She starts to bounce, slowly at first. Her hen still dripping, Aura moves up and down, with your length sliding in and out of her. Two orgasms in and you were already impossibly sensitive. Every time she moved back down onto you, you could feel another orgasm inch closer and closer already. Fuck… And on top of it all, she kept biting at your neck, ranging from little nips and nibbles to big, drooly bites.

You don’t know how long this went on. Aura got into such a heat that she must’ve milked another five orgasms out of you, with four of hers pooled on your stomach. But eventually her legs gave out and she couldn’t keep going. She was lying on your chest, panting heavily and moaning in need.

“More… G-gods, please more…” She mewled desperately. Neither of you were done yet, but her body wasn’t gonna let her keep riding you like that.

So you decide to turn things around. You roll her over, paying no mind to the huge mess of cum all over both of you. With you on top of her now, you wrap your arms beneath her while she does the same with you. Your lips press together, and your hen presses deep inside her once again.

You start off rough, not bothering warming up to a quick pace. Your hips slap together repeatedly, with moans echoing between your mouths. You were both desperate, eager for more. Her arms wrapped around you tightly, and you could feel her short claws digging into your back. Everything was sensitive, but the pain of her claws scraping down your back didn’t seem to bother you. In fact, it felt good.

“Make me yours…” She breaks from the kiss, whispering. Her eyes were glowing brightly. You weren’t sure if it was just the potion or magic… Wait, no, definitely magic. You let out a drawn out groan as she casts a spell on you. It makes you feel… invigorated, powerful. Your body gets thicker, warmer… furrier?

Wait is she turning you into a werewolf!? Your face elongates into a snout, a tail sprouts from behind you. And soon, with your weight pinning Aura down to the bed, you finish your (you would hope temporary) transformation.

“There, that should make things more interesting. Have at it, love~” Aura eggs you on, her paws wandering through the thick fur of your chest. “Don’t let up.”

You growl, a noise that seems to be more instinct than deliberate. But it’s not an angry growl. It’s more… dominant. You lock your newfound muzzle with Aura’s, swirling your wide tongue around in her mouth. And with two large paws wrapped beneath her body, you grip her against your fluffy frame, pressing your notably-longer member deeper into her.

She moans even louder than before, even when muffled by your kiss. You ease in until the swollen base of your length stops you from going further for now. But judging by the tugging and scraping of claws along your furry body and her desperate whiny moans, you guess she wants your knot.

So with your thick length pressed in up to your knot, you start to thrust back and forth again. Shallower this time, but much rougher. The bed beneath you both creaks and shakes with each of your thrusts. Really hope that doesn’t give out…

It doesn’t take too much longer to get your knot inside her. Every thrust nudges more and more of it into her, until it soon slides inside her and ties you both together. Your thrusts turn into grinds, and you feel right on the edge of orgasm. The pressure around your knot from tying with her is intense, and feels just so, so good.

Your claws dig into Aura, hers scraping down your back in return. And pretty soon, you both orgasm in unison. Your body trembles with the most powerful orgasm this whole session. Your length throbs, spurting rope after rope of warm seed into the deercat’s ass. At the same time, she paints herself in an orgasm that even manages to reach up to her neck.

But once your orgasm fades, you feel your body weakening, shrinking. The spell either broke or was just that temporary. You keep clinging to Aura, until you’re back to your normal shape and panting heavily on top of her. Your legs feel weak, too limp to fuck her another round. In fact, the potion felt like it was wearing off too. Your insatiable lust faded to a dull need that felt much more manageable.

Aura on the other hand… She didn’t seem done at all. She was still moaning, mewling, whining in need. She wanted more.

But with your legs too weak for another round, you get another idea. “Just relax, I got an idea.” You whisper to her. You pull out of her slowly, which gets you another needy whine from Aura.

“I want more, why are you pulling out…” She tries to hold onto you, keep you there on top of her, but you slip out of her grasp.

“Don’t worry, this’ll feel plenty good.” You kiss down her body, her torso positively soaked in her own cum. It tasted really good… Your kisses end between her legs, and it hits her just what you had planned. Before you can even start teasing her, your lips just barely wrapped around the tip of her cute hen, her legs wrap around your head and pull you down onto her.

You let out a surprised squeak, holding onto her thighs for support. You easily managed her entire length into your mouth at least, and the taste of her cum was rather strong with how soaked her hen is. You greedily lick up her mess, your tongue swirling around the member in your mouth.

Aura’s hands brush through your hair, and you glance up at her. The glow in her eyes was soft, but not quite dimmed to normal. Probably just one orgasm left in her. So you get to work, bobbing as much as you can with her thighs squished around your head.

Your tongue swirls around her length, and you make sure to give her thighs some special attention as well. The room fills with the sound of Aura’s moans, and her thighs squeeze tighter around your head. She must be close already. You suckle rhythmically, your tongue stroking right around the head of her hen.

Without warning, her hands grip into your hair and you feel a torrent of strangely sweet cum pour into your mouth. Her orgasm is huge, much bigger than the previous ones, and it gets difficult trying to swallow the amount of cum she’s producing suddenly.

But you manage to take all of her seed as it flows down your throat. After a good minute of constant orgasm, you feel Aura finally calm down from her climax. The rush of cum settles down into a dribble, and her grip on you loosens. You pull off her slowly, panting in an effort to catch your breath. “J-jeez Aura… M-maybe some warning next time?”

“S-sorry…” The deercat was out of it, panting weakly and lying limply on the bed. You smile and lay half on top of her, resting your head on her shoulder. Her arms wrap gently around you, and soon you’re both snuggled up in bed. You’re both an absolute mess of sweat, drool, and cum, but you guess that’s something to deal with when you’re both not totally exhausted.

“That was… A lot…” You whisper to her, giving her chest a gentle nuzzle. “Can… we do that again sometime? But maybe with a… weaker potion?” You ask, your question met with a gentle kiss to the forehead.

“Definitely.” Aura smiles down at you, giving you the best squeeze she can muster.

You both end up falling asleep very quickly. Your dreams are fuzzy, warm, and considerably...

lewd.

You both wake up in a bit of a mood, and decide to take care of one last round before getting cleaned up and preparing a more… manageable potion recipe.


End file.
